Gregar Ghouls
Gregar Ghouls is an original video game, the game was developed by Fantendo and Shooting Star Inc, the release was January 12, 2012 in Japan, released July 12, 2012 in the United States of America and in Europe September 12, the game was released on the Nintendo Wii and PC. The game revolves around two cousins Shuro and Jessica who stumble upon Adjizer a ghoul prince of a place called Gregar Ghouls. Story The Story begins when Jessica Ogalla a 15 year old girl goes to visit her uncle after her mother became very sick and had to go to the hospital for a while, after locating the address Jessica had finally found her uncle Rex, after Jessica explains to her uncle that she is his niece Rex tells Jessica he wants her to meet his 13 year old son Shuro. When Jessica meets her cousin Shuro she explains that she's here because her mother was sick and Jessica needed somewhere to live. Shuro then remembers that he once had a mother, Jessica mistakes Shuro's mother for being dead but Shuro told her that when he was a little kid his mother left and never returned. Shuro and Jessica go outside and investigate an abandon house after hearing strange noises, the two seperate so they can look for clues on what's going on but Jessica here's Shuro scream finding out that Shuro was licked by a strange ghoul named Adjizer. Jessica questions why Adjizer licked Shuro but before he could say anything Shuro fainted, whenever he wakes up he is in bed sleeping and Jessica told Shuro that Adjizer licked him and that he gained special powers inside of him after getting licked. Characters Playable Characters NPC's Missions Shuro's Neighborhood *Mission 1: Investigate abandon house *Mission 2: Follow the Mysterious Ghoul *Mission 3: Investigate Core City for Adjizer *Mission 4: Test your Strenth *Mission 5: Take Down Dellea (Boss) *Mission 6: Look for Adjizer in the abandon house again The Ghoul World *Mission 7: Search for the assasign *Mission 8: Eliminate the Guards (Boss) *Mission 9: Escape the Ghoul World Shuro's Neighborhood *Mission 10: Look for Jessica *Mission 11: Take Down Macuro (Boss) *Mission 12: Help Adjizer take down Macuro (Boss) *Mission 13: Train with Macuro (Boss) The Ghoul Castle *Mission 14: Search for Dellea *Mission 15: Go through obstacles *Mission 16: Take down the Ghoul Monster (Boss) *Mission 17: Escape the Ghoul Castle Ice Berg Palace *Mission 18: Look for ways to open the Castle *Mission 19: Search for Shuro's Mother *Mission 20: Go through obstacles *Mission 21: Take down Ice Monster (Boss) *Mission 22: Race to the top of the castle *Mission 23: Take Down Dentoro Controls Shuro *''Double Jump: Press the A Button then while in the air press it again *Triple Jump: Press the A Button then while in the air press it two times. *Dragon Punch: Press the B button once to do a dragon punch, press it multiple times when in combat. *Dragon Kick: Press the up directional button and the B button at the Same time. *Dragon Upper Cut:When in combat use the B button to punch, punch multiple times and you may be able to upper cut an enemy. *Shuro Drive: Hold down the A button. (beating game 100% required) Macuro *Triple Jump:Press the A button then while in the air press it two more times. *Knife Cut: Use the nunchucks a drag it to where the enemy is. (requires Wii Nunchucks) *Kick: Press the up directional button and B at the same time. ''Dellea *''Tackle: Press the B button near any enemy then press it again to tackle an enemy. *Punch: Press the B button once. *Block: Hold up the Wii Protective Sheild towards an enemy. (requires Wii Protective Sheild add on too Wii Nunchucks) *Tripple Jump: Press the A button once, then while in the air press in two more times. *Dodge Roll: While running press the b button to dodge roll. *Duck: To duck hold the A button and down directional button at the same time. Items *Chance: When using chance you get half of your health restored if badly injured. *Double Chance: Double Chance will fully restore your health if badly injured. *Teleportation: If stuck on a mission use teleportation to skip to the next part in the mission. (rare item) *Final Blow: Use Final Blow if you are stuck at a boss, with final blow you can defeat a boss in one attack. *Wings: Using wings will let you fly across far away places that Dellea can't reach. (Dellea only item) *Portal: Use portals to go to a special stage, during a special stage break 100 boxes in 60 seconds and win special prizes. (rare item) *Gift'': Gift is a mystery item, when opening it you can find a new item everytime to help during gameplay. Gallery Adjizer.JPG|Artwork of Adjizer. Jessica.JPG|Artwork of Jessica. Macuro.JPG|Artwork of Macuro. Shuro.JPG|Artwork of Shuro. Boxart GG.JPG|Boxart in Japan Category:Games Category:2012 Category:Projects by Kh2cool Category:Gregar Ghouls Category:Platforming Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Wii Games Category:Original Games Category:3D Games